I don't Believe in Love
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: Austin Moon has NEVER believed in Love. Impossible, right? According to Austin... It's VERY Possible. He's never Loved or Liked anyone more than a Friend. But... What if a certain Shy Brunette could change all of that?
1. Love is Fake and Worthless

**Hey Guys! :D This Is a Brand New Story! :D YAYA! XD Haha! I Got The Idea as My Niece gave Me a Pic of Ross Lynch for Christmas! XD Haha! So Sweet! She Knows I Love That Boy! :D So... If ANYONE Is OOC I am VERY Sorry! :( XD Haha! So... Get Some Popcorn and Hot Cocoa! Or... As Austin Would Probably Say... Get Some Pancakes and Soda and ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**_I don't Believe in Love._  
**

* * *

**_Austin's Pov  
_**

Austin was at the Piano and Ally was working behind the counter.

"Hey Austin!" Ally exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking down at the Piano keys.

"Do you believe in True Love?" Ally asked, looking up from her work.

"Are you kidding?" I smirked, "I don't believe in Love at all!"

"What!?" Ally yelled, making her pencil fly into the air, and her papers scatter everywhere.

"What?" I shrugged, "I never have. Never will."

I brushed my hair out of my face as Ally grabbed me by the shoulders.

"What do you mean, you don't believe in Love!?" Ally screamed in my face. Then, Dez walked in and Ally screamed at him.

"DEZ! WHY DOESN'T AUSTIN BELIEVE IN LOVE!?" Ally screamed letting go of me and grabbing Dez.

"Love is a waste of time." I stated, looking down at the Piano. "It always has been. Always will be."

"No it isn't, Austin." Ally corrected, "Love is amazing. It's wonderful. It's not a waste of time. It's the Perfect way to waste time."

"Ally. I've never believed in Love. It's pointless." I said, "There is no use, trying to get me to believe in Love. It's just not worth the time."

With that said, I walked out of the Practice Room, slamming the door behind me.

Ally jumped at the sound of the door slamming. "I didn't mean to upset him."

"He'll get over it." Dez stated, "I mentioned it once before, too. Mad at me for a month."

Dez then followed after me. "Austin! WAIT!"

* * *

Two days later, I walked into Sonic Boom, feeling bad about my tantrum. I mean, Ally was just surprised about me and my Love thing. It wasn't her fault.

"Austin!" Ally yelled as I walked in.

I quickly hugged Ally, "I am so sorry!"

"It's alright!" Ally laughed, then she kissed my cheek and stepped behind the counter.

When she kissed me... It felt like electricity ran through me. It was amazing. Beautiful. I loved it. I love her- Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Love isn't real! I hated it! But, I don't hate her. Love is fake and worthless! Just like that kiss!...

* * *

**That's Chapter 1! :D I Was SUPER EXCITED To Write This! Sorry It Was SO SHORT! :( I Tried! I NEEDED To Get SOMETHING Up! DX Well... Thanks For Reading This Chapter! There is More to Come! :D So... I Love You ALL! And... Please Review! :D**


	2. I'll Keep My Distance

**Hey Guys! :D Someone has the Same Plot to there Story as Me but... WHATEVS! I Know I've had This Plot since, "Not a Love Song" But... Whataver! Pfft! XD I just didn't Write it cuz I sucked at A&A STories! ANyway... LETS GET TO THE NEW CHAPPY! XD ENJOYSEES! :DDD**

* * *

**_I don't Believe in Love._  
**

* * *

_**Austin's Pov**_

Me and Ally were in the Practice Room, working on some new Lyrics.

"How about... A _Love_ Song?" Ally recommended, emphasising _'Love'._

"How about... Not a Love Song?" I corrected, rolling my eyes.

"And, it wouldn't be a Love Song, because..." I continued, "Love is NOT real!"

Ally sighed, "Fine. Have it your way."

"I'm sorry, Ally." I sighed, "I've never said the words, 'I, L-o-v-e, Y-o-u' before." I spelled out the words.

"Really? You had to spell it out?" Ally said, seriously.

"I've never said it, so, I'm not sure I can." I stated, not very happy with Ally.

"I know you are getting upset with me, so lets just continue with the song." Ally stated, annoyed.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. Ally doesn't understand me! I looked at my phone to check the time, "I gotta go."

With that, I got up and left.

_**Ally's Pov**_

I sighed as Austin left. We don't seem to understand eachother, anymore. But, I don't know. Lately, I've been feeling... Other kinds of feelings for Austin. I-I think I Love him...

I start singing to myself, "The sun is filling up the room. And I can hear you dreaming. Do you feel the way I do right now? I wish we would just give up, cause the best part is falling. Call it anything but love..." I take a deep breath and start to play my Piano, "And I will make sure to keep my distance. Say 'I love you' when you're not listening. How long can we keep this up, up, up?"

"And please don't stand so close to me. I'm having trouble breathing. I'm afraid of what you'll see, right now. I give you everything I am. All my broken heart beats... Until I know you understand." Still singing, I stand up and walk over to the window, "And I will make sure to keep my distance. Say 'I love you' when you're not listening. How long can we keep this up, up, up?"

"And I keep waiting, for you to take me. You keep waiting, to save what we have." I walk away from the window and back to the Piano, "So I'll make sure to keep my distance. Say 'I love you' when you're not listening. How long can we keep this up, up, up?"

"Make sure to keep my distance. Say 'I love you' when you're not listening. How long til we call this love, love, love?" I stop playing the Piano, stand up, and walk out of the Practice Room.

_How can I Love someone... Who doesn't Believe in Love? It just won't work..._

* * *

**YES! CHAPTER 2 IS DONE! I TOOK ONE OF THE REVIEWERS SUGGESTION AND USED, 'Distance. By Christina Perri'! :) THANK YOU PERSON! XD HAHA! I AM SO LAME! I'M TOO LAZY TO LOOK UP THE NAME OF THE PERSON! XD HAHAHA! OKAY... SO... NEXT UPDATED IS... 'Out of Miami and Aboard the S.S. Tipton'! :D YAY! BUT FIRST WILL BE MY SONG-FIC/ONE-SHOT! XD OKAY? SO... PLEASE REVIEW! :D**_  
_


End file.
